13 Maret
by AikoEnemoto
Summary: Ada apa dengan 13 Maret? Hari ini umur Boboiboy bertambah! Semua orang mengucapkan selamat dan memberi hadiah kepada Boboiboy. Tetapi, hanya Fang yang tidak memberi hadiah, bahkan ucapan pun tidak. Apa tanggapan Boboiboy? Warn: FangxBBB pairing, OOC. Shounen-Ai. One shoot. RnR? DLDR!


**BUKAN SEKUEL DARI 'SEBENARNYA'**

**Maaf tidak menggunakan EYD, maaf typo.**

**MENGANDUNG UNSUR GAJENESS**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**This story belongs to me**

**Warning! Shounen-ai! OOC**

**Fang x Boboiboy pairing**

**DLDR! RnR please~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Pagi hari. Hangat sinar matahari membangunkan Boboiboy. Ia membuka pelupuk matanya yang tertutup selama beberapa jam. Setelah ia terbangun, ia melihat ke kalender. Di tumpukan kertas tebal yang berisikan tanggal, bulan, dan tahun, tertera bulatan dari spidol merah seolah menandakan tanggal yang dimaksud.

13 Maret. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi Boboiboy. Kenapa? Hari ini, usianya semakin menambah. Senyumnya melebar setelah menyadari hari ini hari bertambah umurnya. Segera ia menuju ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat kakek tersayangnya, pemilik kedai Kopitiam yang sangat lezat di pulau rintis, tak lain yaitu Tok Aba. Dan juga terdapat teman baiknya, robot bulat kuning yang memberikan dirinya kekuatan sehingga dijuluki penyelamat bumi, yaitu Ochobot.

Tok Aba melihat Boboiboy tengah menuruni tangga. "Boboiboy! Sini sebentar.." Panggil sang kakek.

Boboiboy segera turun dari tangga, dan mempercepat jalannya menuju kakek yang memakai peci berwarna putih. "Iya tok.." Balas Boboiboy.

Setelah Boboiboy sampai, Tok Aba menggerakan tangannya seolah mempersilahkan sang cucu semata wayangnya duduk di sofa dekat dengan dirinya. Boboiboy yang mengerti maksud dari sang kakek, segera duduk dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya. "Boboiboy, hari ini kau berulang tahun, 'kan?"

"Iya, tok.." jawab Boboiboy semangat.

"Nah, berarti kau semakin dewasa.. Atok mungkin tak bisa memberi hadiah berupa barang. Tapi, hadiah dari atok hanya do'a. Semoga, kau panjang umur, sehat selalu seperti atok, dan semoga kelak kau bisa menjadi lelaki yang berguna. Lalu kau bisa menjadi lelaki yang sukses, tugasmu disekolah jangan sampai lalai juga karena terlalu mengurusi kejahatan Adu Du." Ucap Tok Aba dengan khidmat.

Boboiboy mendengarkan segenap hati, ia mengamini setiap do'a sang kakek seraya mengangguk kecil. "Iya Tok, terima kasih atok!" Boboiboy dengan senyumnya memeluk sang kakek. Ia merasa senang memiliki kakek yang baik.

"Em.. Boboiboy." Panggil Ochobot.

Boboiboy segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah robot yang baru memanggil namanya. "Iya, ochobot?"

"Aku juga ingin memberika do'a. Semoga, kau bisa terus menjadi orang yang baik. Dan juga, semoga kau makin bisa memperkuat kekuatanmu." Kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy lalu tersenyum dengan indahnya. "Iya, terima kasih, Ochobot!"

.::.

* * *

Di sekolah, teman-teman Boboiboy segera menyambut dirinya begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu kelas.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun.. Selamat Ulang Tahun.. Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun... SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN.." Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Hal itu membuat Boboiboy terharu. Tetapi, hanya Fang yang tidak menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Boboiboy! Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Teriak Gopal seraya memeluk sahabat karibnya. "Semoga kita tetap berteman baik! jangan lupa traktirannya.."

Gopal melepaskan pelukan eratnya. "Hehe.. Terima kasih Gopal" balas Boboiboy.

Bertubi-tubi doa dan hadiah diberikan untuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya bisa berterima kasih kepada mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Sang guru, Cik gu Papa datang seraya membawa hadiah yang besar. "Ha.. Selamat Ulang Tahun, muridku. Semoga engkau selalu membela kebenaran.." Ucap Sang guru seraya menyerahkan hadiahnya.

Boboiboy menerima dengan sepenuh hati. "Iya, terima kasih, Cik gu.."

"Nah.. sudah duduk-duduk. Sekarang saatnya kita lanjutkan pelajarannya.." Kata sang guru matematika.

Boboiboy lalu melihat ke arah Fang yang tengah memandang keluar. Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena pujaan hatinya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepadanya. Boboiboy hanya menggerutu kesal.

_Ugh. Dasar Fang.. Setidaknya bilang apa _kek_. Biar saja, nanti ketika pulang sekolah akan ku cegat dia._

.::.

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Semuanya segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Oi, Boboiboy! Nanti kita akan adakan makan-makan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu di toko! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Gopal di ambang pintu.

"Iyaa! Duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul!" usir Boboiboy yang tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Hmm.. Iyalah! Cepat ya!" Gopal pun menutup pintu kelas dan beranjak pergi, sehingga dikelas tersisa Boboiboy dengan sang pemilik kuasa bayang yang tengah membereskan tasnya. Boboiboy lalu menatap sinis Fang.

Fang yang menyadari kalau sang rival tengah menunggu dia pun bingung. "Heh? Ada apa dengan kau?" Tanya Fang sinis.

"Ha? Kau tak ingat, atau pura-pura tak tau? Kau tau kan hari ini hari apa?" Boboiboy justru membalikan pertanyaaan.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya "Hm.. Iyelah. Aku tak mengucapkan karena aku tak punya hadiah, kau puas?"

"Ish. Tak perlu hadiah! U-ucapanmu saja membuatku senang!" Tegas Boboiboy dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

Fang hanya menghela nafas. Ia menyelempangkan tali tasnya ke pundaknya dengan tangan kirinya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah lelaki yang tengah mendengus kesal karena dirinya. "Hoi. Lihat aku." Kini Fang berada tepat di depannya.

Boboiboy yang tengah membelakangi papan tulis pun mendanga ke atas karena Fang sedikit leboh tinggi darinya seraya memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa?"

Astaga. Saat itu, Boboiboy terlihat sangat imut. Fang merasa tak kuasa menahan nafsunya. "Jadi, kau ingin hadiah?"

"Em.. Aku cuma ingin ucapan darimu! Aku tau kau tak akan sempat membelikan aku hadiah.." Kata Boboiboy ketus.

"Heh? Tapi kau ingin hadiah kan? Jujur saja.." Desak Fang menggoda.

Boboiboy lalu menundukan wajahnya karena yakin wajahnya kini berwarna merah. "I-iya!"

Oh tidak.. Fang tak kuat lagi. Tangan kanan Fang memegang dagu Boboiboy hingga wajah Boboiboy menghadap ke wajah Fang. Kini, bibir mungil Boboiboy bersentuhan dengan bibir kenyal Fang. Boboiboy tersentak.

"Unh.. Fa– " ucap Boboiboy yang tak terdengar jelas karena serangan mendadak dari Fang. Kedua tangan Boboiboy mencoba mendorong dada bidang Fang seolah menolak perlakuan itu.

Tapi, Fang justru makin mendekatkan dirinya. Ia melepaskan tali tasnya yang ia pegang menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kedua tangannya kini menyentuh papan tulis sehingga membuat dirinya makin dekat dengan Boboiboy. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke goa mulut milik lelaki dihadapannya agar Boboiboy diam. Iris _hazel_ Boboiboy terhipnotis dengan iris _violet_ Fang yang indah. Akhirnya Boboiboy memejamkan matanya seolah pasrah dan mulai menikmatinya.

Sekarang, Fang mengubah posisi tangannya. Kini dari siku hingga sisi tangannya yang terselimuti sarung tangan hitam _fingerless itu _menempel di papan tulis, dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang hingga pinggul Boboiboy. Kaki kiri Boboboy berada di sela-sela kaki ramping milik lelaki dihadapannya.

Boboiboy mendorong Fang pelan untuk mengambil nafas. Selagi Boboiboy mengambil nafas, Fang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Boboiboy.

"Hei. Selamat ulang tahun.." Desah pelan Fang. Boboiboy tersentak kaget mendengar lantunan suara serta tiupan angin yang berhembus di telinga kirinya. Setelah berhasil menghirup nafas beberapa detik, Fang kembali menyerangnya. Ia terus mencium Boboiboy dengan liarnya, bagaikan serigala yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

Boboiboy kembali tidak kuat. Ini terlalu mendadak menurut Boboiboy. Setelah menyadari Boboboy sudah tak sanggup, Fang melepas ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva menyambung dari bibir mereka. Boboiboy mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Terdengar jelas nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Wajah Boboiboy terlihat memerah, sangat merah.

Tangan kiri Fang mengambil tasnya yang ia jatuhkan dilantai, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyeka bibirnya. Fang mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa melihat Boboiboy dengan jelas dari atas ke bawah. Lalu Fang menunjukan seringai liciknya. "Itu hadiahnya. Kau puas?" Ucap Fang menggoda Boboiboy.

Mata Boboiboy melebar, ia segera memukul-mukul pelan Fang. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Boboiboy.

"Heh? Kau ingin hadiah, 'kan? Itu hadiahnya.. Aku juga sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, 'kan?" Ejek Fang seraya menangkis segala pukulan manis Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merasa geram. "Ugh.. Dasar kau!"

"Oh, kurang?" Fang dengan cepat mendekatkan bibirnya ke hidung kecil Boboiboy. Ia mencium pelan hidung Boboiboy yang mungil tapi sedikit mancung.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau Fang akan mengecup hidungnya. Lalu ia menatap wajah Fang yang menyeringai puas. "Sudah puas? Aku sangat puas kok. Tapi kalau aku minta tambah lagi, tak apa~" Goda Fang seraya meninggalkan Boboiboy menuju keluar kelas.

Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya, menyamai posisinya dengan lelaki yang menyerangnya mendadak. "Faaaaaaaaaaaang!"

Fang hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah ayo, kita ke kedai. Merayakan ulang tahunmu.." Fang lalu merangkul Boboiboy dengan tangan kanannya.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam seraya mengangguk kecil. Mungkin Boboiboy masih merasa malu-malu karena kejadian tadi.

.::.

* * *

Beberapa langkah mendekati kedai. Kawan-kawan Boboiboy sudah melambai ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy dengan senyumnya berlari menuju kawan-kawannya sedangkan Fang hanya berjalan biasa. Tapi sebelum berlari, Boboiboy membisikkan sesuatu ke pada Fang. Fang berhasil terdiam karenanya.

_Lain kali, aku yang menyerangmu ya.._

**FIN**

* * *

**WAHAHA! Satu lagi fict dari saia. Tapi ini cuma one shoot.**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOBOIBOYYY! SEMOGA ENGKAU MAKIN TERBAIK LAH!**

**Ini fict sebenernya niatnya mau di publish tgl 13 maret, eh malah ke publish sehari sebelumnya muehehehe**

**Fict ini dibuat pas lg dengerin theme song boboiboy thunderstorm, eh pas liat tanggal, saia kaget kalo hari ini tgl 12, jadi bikin ini deh~ **

**Jangan lupain ultah BBB yaaa~ Ntar dia sedih ga ada yang ngerayain. Eh dirayain deng, ampe Fang kyk gitu /eishh**

**Sebenernya niatnya hari ini mau ngelanjutin fict 'sebenarnya remake', tapi masih nyari referensi.. maaf lama ya~ makanya publish ini aja dah hohoho**

**Dah ya, initinya BOBOIBOY ULANG TAHUN LOOOOH~ SELAMAT HARI JADI BEBS =w=)~**

**Maaf ya kalo fict ini gaje banget! Review bisa kaliiii~ **

**ARIGATOU, MINNA! Mwah~**


End file.
